1. Prior Art
Usually a deck or boat dock is constructed of horizontal wood members (ledgers or putlogs) which support a finished surface layer, normally wood planks or boards (hereinafter planks). Such decks or docks (hereinafter decks) are exposed to the environment and thus tend to rot and decay. Even redwood and pressure-treated lumber often need regular annual maintenance that is costly as well as a nuisance. Often when the deck deteriorates the supporting structure or joists are also likely to deteriorate, requiring expensive repairs. Also the pressure-treated materials used in deck construction may react chemically with the fasteners, brackets, and other building materials.
Plastic extruded deck planks have been used, but these have disadvantages, such as an irritable squeaking sound when the planks are walked upon due to their rubbing together and the method of connection. With respect to the latter, plastic planks are very difficult to install properly without expert help, which adds tremendously to the cost of the residential homeowner's project. Existing plastic planks, composite, or metal materials also tend to expand and contract due to temperature. This is especially true in the lengthwise direction of the plank. This can be detrimental to any screws, anchors, or fastening means used to hold the planks in place. The expansion and contraction causes the material around the fastener or the like to wear or elongate, which causes the deck plank to loosen from the subassembly.
Extruded polyvinyl building materials are increasing in popularity due to their light weight, which simplifies shipping, handling, and installation. Extruded polyvinyl materials do not need to be periodically painted or preserved, which lowers maintenance costs. Modern ultra-violet (UV) inhibitors prevent the breakdown of polyvinyl materials for many years. A well thought out product can overcome the many challenges the environment presents.
The following is tabulation of some prior art that presently appears relevant:
U.S. Utility PatentsPat. orKindIssue orPatentee orPub. No.CodePub. DateApplicant5,009,045B11991 Apr. 23Yoder5,950,377B11999 Sep. 14Yoder5,642,592B11997 Jul. 1Andres6,112,479B12000 Sep. 5Andres6,739,106B22004 May 25Curatolo5,758,467B11998 Jun. 2Snear6,324,796B12001 Dec. 4Heath7,047,697B12006 May 23Heath
Yoder '045(1991) shows a clip strip used to attach the deck plank to the floor assembly. The labor and skill needed to engage the plank to the clip correctly is so great that professional help is often needed for proper installation. Once engaged, the deck plank is difficult to disengage (e.g., for remodeling) without damage to plank or clip. Also the plank is not able to span existing joist or substructure spacing easily when replacing a deck surface.
Yoder '377(1996) shows a clip strip used to attach the deck plank to the floor assembly. Again, the labor and skill needed to engage the plank to the clip correctly is so great that professional help is often needed for proper installation. Once engaged, the deck plank is difficult to disengage (e.g., for remodeling) without damage. Also the plank is not able to span existing joist, or substructure spacing easily when replacing a deck surface.
Andres '592 (1997) shows an engagement strip that runs perpendicular to the supporting members in the same direction as the deck planks. These strips must be fully engaged along the full length of the plank. If this is not done, the plank will rub and make noise due to the lack of full engagement. The installation of these strips is also tedious and cumbersome and will have an unsightly appearance if due care is not taken upon installation.
Andres '479 (2000) shows a snap connector strip that runs generally perpendicular to the horizontal surface of wood joists in the same direction as the deck plank. These strips have an elongated base portion and must be fully engaged along the full length of the plank. If this is not done, the plank will rub and make noise due to lack of full engagement, an inherent disadvantage of this design. The installation of these strips is also tedious and cumbersome and will have an unsightly appearance if due care is not taken during installation. This strip system is not conducive to placement over flat surfaces due to the inability of the strips to fully engage themselves; thus noise is created from the plank and strip rubbing together.
Curatolo shows a deck plank with waterproof features. FIG. 2 shows joists running in the same direction as the deck planks, but one skilled in the art would not frame them this way. The fasteners are shown to be attached at a 45° angle through the 1.5-inch wide joist material. This attachment method as shown would be inadequate structurally as well as cost-prohibitive due to the amount of lumber needed for that deck as described. To remodel or repair a plank in a middle section of a deck, the repair would need to remove all the planks from one direction up to the area to be repaired. This would cost the homeowner a great deal of money for such a repair, which is often present in the construction industry. The direct fastening of the plank in this deck does not allow expansion and contraction. Thus the expansion and contraction will stress the fastener and the area around the fastener will elongate.
Snear discusses decks using clips which snap fit or have an interlocking fitting. This patent states that prior-art clip systems make noise such as squeaking and they do not allow expansion and contraction. Snear's deck design by does not allow expansion and contraction as each plank is directly screwed down at each joist. The fixed screw fastener, when subjected to hot and cold conditions, will expand and contract at the fastener locations. This will elongate the material around the screw fastener. This elongation of material will weaken the attachment of the deck planks. The screws in this deck are shown to be accessible to remove from the top surface. These fasteners are subject to the elements as water can remain in the trough area where fastened. Also during freezing temperatures the ice can expand the polyvinyl deck at these fasteners and reduce the hold-down capacity due to this unfavorable environment acting on the exposed fasteners. Also the exposed fastener can corrode. All of these unfavorable attributes cause a reduction of function, especially to the fastener which must hold down the deck plank.
Heath '796 (2001) and '697 (2006) both disclose prior-art systems with mounting clips that have a number of drawbacks, including, relatively high material costs and relatively long installation time, and on such a system it is difficult to properly align the holes in the deck members with the preinstalled clips. Moreover, if the pre-installed clips are not mounted properly the decking members may move or wander giving the deck an unsightly and unprofessional appearance. Both patents show direct fastening of the deck to the substructure, but, as described before with such an attachment, the expansion and contraction at the screw fastener location will ultimately elongate the material around the fastener and weaken the connection. Also the design of the deck of both patents does not allow easy removal of a damaged deck plank, for instance. If the plank is damaged in the middle portion of the deck all the planks from the edge of the deck to the repair area will need to be removed to get to the damaged plank. There is no way to remove the damaged plank on its own and replace a new plank without noticeable exposed repair fasteners in the repaired deck, leaving an unprofessional looking repair.
Existing plastic extruded deck plank assemblies are labor intensive and require a great deal of skill to install. It is also difficult to assemble and/or lay them out uniformly. Most residential homeowners can neither install a plank assembly themselves if desired, nor repair and alter the deck themselves, but even if they use expert help to install or alter a deck, it is difficult to do this at a reasonable cost.
2. Advantages
Accordingly, several advantages of one or more aspects are as follows:                (a) An improved deck structure is provided.        (b) A deck plank can be engaged to its attachment device in a manner that does not require a great deal of skill or effort.        (c) A deck plank will engage easily, yet remain in place for its primary use.        (d) A deck plank can be assembled in a uniform manner, enabling ease of layout to those skilled or unskilled in the art.        (e) A deck plank can be disengaged readily with little effort, and repairs or replacement of individual planks can be done anywhere on the deck without removing multiple planks in the process.        (f) A deck plank and engagement clip will engage readily in such a manner as to allow the planks to expand and contract naturally and freely in the bounds of their assembly without damage, to the deck, clip, or fastener.        (g) A deck plank surface is substantially water resistant above the subassembly.        (h) A deck plank and engagement clip when assembled will not have audible squeaks when walked upon.        (i) A deck plank has hidden non-exposed fasteners.        (j) A deck plank system can be electrically grounded easily.        (k) A deck plank can span well over a subassembly.        (l) A deck and clip can be easily installation by the home owner.        (m) A deck plank is combined with a clip so unsightly fasteners are not seen after replacing damaged planks.        (n) A dual fitting plank and clip system does not require costly labor or intensive annual maintenance.        (o) A clip and plank can be made inexpensively with common known materials that are rot and insect resistant.        (p) A clip has can be manufactured more easily.        
Further advantages of one or more aspects are the provision of a deck plank which will have skid resistance and aesthetically pleasing qualities, which does not require costly or labor intensive annual maintenance, that is rot and insect resistant, and which can be installed by residential homeowners.
Still further advantages of one or more aspects will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings.